criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Open Wounds
Open Wounds (Case #76, or Case #20 of Pacific Bay) is the third case of Jazz Town, the twentieth case of Pacific Bay, and the seventy-sixth case of the game. Case Background During the grand finale of the American Civil War reenactment show, Joe Stanford, who was playing the role of Colonel Dexter Blade, was unexpectedly shot by a cannonball on the stage, thus being killed instantly—prompting Frank Knight and the player to ship Joe's broken corpse to Roxie Sparks immediately. The cannonball tore Joe to pieces, grounds for Roxie to autopsy the body with great difficulty. A careful investigation incriminated Harriet Davis, a school teacher in a Jazz Town school, as the killer of the reenactment actor. Harriet abhorred violence but when Frank had to go through the trouble of telling her about the mint julep residue she stained on the cannonball, she admitted to grand homicide. Harriet didn't like the idea of a rifle shooting practice invitation placed within school campus limits at a school she taught at and held strong beliefs that encouraging violence was not to the best of society's interests, but in spite of her beliefs, she was shipped to court. As Judge Dante led-off the hearing on an uncivilized note, Harriet told the court reenactments and rifle shooting practice classes that encourage violence are out-of-touch with society and took time to criticize Judge Dante of approving war-simulated reenactments to pave the way of a future without violence. Harriet then told Judge Dante that Stanford forgot the real reason the American Civil War erupted, but admitted her real motive for her crime: The Civil War should be remembered for preserving the Union and ensuing freedom for the slaves instead of honoring local Pacific Bay hero Dexter Blade, in which Harriet's ancestor was a slave and joined the Colored Brigade to aid the Union in defeating the Confederacy at all costs. In spite of her beliefs against violence, Harriet was found guilty of grand homicide and was sentenced to 20 years in jail at county level. Meanwhile, Yann Toussaint committed an act of insubordination by interrogating Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth the serial killer known as "The Puppeteer" (responsible for the death of Yann's parents) to justice. Victim *'Joe Stanford' (shot by a cannonball on a reenactment battlefield) Murder Weapon *'Cannonball' Killer *'Harriet Davis' Suspects C76HDavis.png|Harriet Davis C76GStanford.png|Gwen Stanford C76WBillings.png|Wayne Billings C76VBlade.png|Veronica Blade C76SBullock.png|Stanley Bullock Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer reads Abraham Lincoln. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a cotton flower. *The killer has sooted clothes. Crime Scenes C76BattlefieldA.png|Reenactment Battlefield C76BattlefieldB.png|Battlefield Trench C76SaloonA.png|Saloon Entrance C76SaloonB.png|Saloon Terrace C76BladesA.png|Blades' Estate C76BladesB.png|Garden Bridge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reenactment Battlefield. (Clues: Cannonball, Torn Tissue, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon found: Cannonball) *Examine Torn Tissue. (Result: Napkin) *Investigate Saloon Entrance. (Prerequisite: Napkin restored; Clues: Faded Board, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Board. (Result: Board Logo) *Analyze Board Logo. (09:00:00) *Question Harriet Davis about her anti-reenactment campaign. (Prerequisite: Board Logo analyzed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Gwen Stanford's phone) *Tell Gwen Stanford about her father's death. (Prerequisite: Gwen's phone unlocked) *Examine Cannonball. (Result: Cannonball Message) *Analyze Cannonball Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Abraham Lincoln) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep; New Clue: Wooden Scraps) *Examine Wooden Scraps. (Result: Compass) *Ask Wayne Billings about the compass he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Compass restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Veronica Blade about her links to the investigation. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Blades' Estate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Credit Card, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Reenactment Enlistment Form) *Ask Wayne Billings why he was denied access to the reenactment. (Prerequisite: Reenactment Enlistment Form revealed) *Examine Victim's Credit Card. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (12:00:00) *Confront Gwen Stanford about the theft of her father's credit card. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed) *Investigate Saloon Terrace. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed; Clues: Faded Document, Old Camera) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Routine Map) *Analyze Routine Map. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Old Camera. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Unknown Suspect) *Examine Unknown Suspect. (New Suspect: Stanley Bullock) *Confront Stanley Bullock about the argument he had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Suspect revealed to be him) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Stanley Bullock from causing a Confederate riot. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Garden Bridge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stack of Weapons, Faded Bill) *Examine Stack of Weapons. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Shooting Invitation) *Ask Harriet Davis about the rifle shooting invitation. (Prerequisite: Shooting Invitation restored) *Examine Faded Bill. (Result: Repair Quote) *Analyze Repair Quote. (09:00:00) *Ask Veronica Blade about the repair quote she filed against the victim. (Prerequisite: Repair Quote analyzed) *Investigate Battlefield Trench. (All tasks before this must be done first; Clues: Chess Box, Wooden Quadrant) *Examine Chess Box. (Result: Lighter) *Analyze Lighter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sooted clothes) *Examine Wooden Quadrant. (Result: White Fibers) *Analyze White Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cotton flower.) *Arrest killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Veronica needs help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Reenactment Battlefield. (Prerequisite: Talk to Veronica first; Clues: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Uniform) *Analyze Uniform. (09:00:00) *Show Veronica how the Union uniform perfectly fits Frank. (Prerequisite: Uniform analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Blades' Estate. (Prerequisite: Talk to Veronica, Clues: Bird's Nest) *Examine Bird's Nest. (Result: Magnolia Flower) *Show the complete costume to Veronica. (Prerequisite: Magnolia Flower found; Reward: American Civil War Uniform) *Examine Trashcan. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Result: Saloon Coaster) *Investigate Saloon Entrance. (Prerequisite: Saloon Coaster found; Clues: Audio Tape) *Examine Audio Tape. (Result: Police Interview) *Analyze Police Interview. (06:00:00) *Ask Stanley about the Puppeteer investigation. (Prerequisite: Police Interview analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *In the "Saloon Terrace" crime scene, the man featuring on the wanted posted strongly resembles Heisenberg from the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. *Also in the very scene, a poster of Bruce Lee can be spotted. *This case, Easy Prey, Death by Moonshine, and Smoke and Mirrors are the only cases in which both Frank and Amy interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Jazz Town